Black Rock Shooter: Their Melody
by YukikazeRailgun
Summary: When Stella loses all hope, there is one one person who give her the strength to carry on, and it isn't Nana Grey. Rated M for swearing and blood and family drama


"I… Wish I could be… inhuman… for once." Stella, the Black Rock Shooter said. She let out a yell. A yell that was so powerful and full of sadness and despair that it could have easily shattered the world of anyone around her. But there was no one. Everyone was dead. Killed by the aliens she was created to destroy. She collapsed on her back. Her eyes slowly gazing up in the snow filled sky. Before they drifted shut she heard footsteps and the face of someone unfamiliar looking down on her with a small frown on his face. The gold grip of sleep took her.  
"…" The unknown clocked figured carried her out of the snow and into a house that Stella had passed earlier.

"Nnnh." Stella slowly opened her eyes. Greeting her was a ceiling. A plain dull-white ceiling.

"Finally awake?" said a voice to her. She scanned the room until she saw someone leaning against a wall. It was a boy, almost her age with a lean muscular build and midnight black hair. Her wore long black combat pants and a coat with white stripes on it much like her own. His azure eyes met hers that were full of unanswered questions.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a gray." That answered struck Stella as odd. All of the gray we're made Sing Love's gene's. So why was he a boy?

"Why are you…"

"Male?" he said placing his weight back on both legs. Her folded his arms over his chest and took a deep breath. "When I was created, there was a malfunction. So I came out as a boy instead of a girl. My gene were dramatically different. So different that I was immediately cast out as a failure… however there was once scientist who kept me in secret." He tried to think. "I don't remember her name." he went over to the bead she was sitting on and sat down a small distance away from her. He extended his arm to her. In his hand was a small cylindrical object. "Here. This is yours, right?" What he held was the can of cherries. Stella slowly reached out her hands and took it. She held it close.

"Rothcall…"  
"Who?"

"There were others. But they're all dead."  
"I see. So humanity has come to an end, right?" a trace of anger began to form on his face. "Shit." He slammed his fist down but the mattress dulled the impact. Stella didn't know why, but she was mesmerized by him. The only Male Gray in existence. No, not grey. He was pure white,  
"What's your name?" she asked. He looked back at her, the anger on his face gone.

"Freya." He said calmly.

"Freya… Freya…"

"You need to get out of here." He said standing up. He grabbed his Rock gun and sword that was leaning against the wall. "Or stay, makes no difference to me."  
"Wait."

"Hm?"

"Where are you going?"

"It's obvious." He looked back at her, one of his eyes blazing with an azure flame. "The rest of these fuckers have to die. Until then I can't find peace." He stepped outside and loaded up his bike. He checked to make sure all systems were normal. Everything he had seemed to be in working condition, for how much longer he didn't know. Freya sighed and was about to mount it when he heard the door close. "I want to go with you."

"…Why?"

"It's my mission."

"Your mission?" Unlike Stella, Freya has a very strong sense of free will. He wanted to eliminate the rest of the aliens for his own purposes. Stella's mission in life was to do just that. "…Alright." Freya shook his head "But put some different clothes on. Yours are trashed."

"I didn't bring any more."

"Look inside. I should have my old ones still in there." She went back inside. A few minutes later she emerged again. Freya's old clothes were too big for her. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Your arms aren't even long enough!"  
"It's because your arms are too long!"  
"Right, right if they get in your way just tear them off. We've got work to do." Stella spun her blade on one hand.  
"Then let's get to it." She got on the seat right behind Freya.  
"I forgot to ask. What's your name?"  
"Stella." For some reason the name sounded really familiar to Freya. He dismissed it and gave the bug one quick rev. It roared in response. He smirked. Stella locker her arms around his stomach.

"Here we go!"

BOSS: LLWO  
"Freya, look out!" He spun around in time to block an attack that would have been fatal. The green man jumped back in surprise.  
"Who the hell are you?!" he eyes darted from Freya to Stella and back again. After a few seconds he lifted his weapon at Stella while his eyes were still on Freya. "Are you both Gray's? Or maybe you are both Whites?" In an instant he blocked an attack by Freya.  
"What's it to you?" He said taking a few more steps toward him his sword outstretched. Before he could react he was Grabbed by his throat and lifted In the air, his rock gun scattered away from him. LLWO looked at him with accusing eyes. "If you really have the capacity to be White… then prove it!"  
"…rkkk..daaa..nn"  
"What you'll have to speak louder than that."

"…Look…Down!" but the time LLWO did that it was too late. A massive blast from a particle energy had exploded and sent him flying backwards. LLWO recovered and stood to his feet. In Freya's hands was his own sword and MMZA's.

"That's-!" His eye erupted into an azure flame  
"Soujinrnabu" He covered LLWO from head to toe with sword slashes, an attack. Almost like poetry for a dance of death. "Now, Stella!" She jumped overhead and fired a barrage of bullets. She used her blade to skewer LLWO and flip him over her back. And before he even hit the ground she fired a barrage of charge bullets. The exploded and killed him instantly.  
"We're done here." Freya said sheathing his swords. But for the first time he smiled. But it wasn't kind. I was a smile filled with malice, sadness, hatred and bloodlust. It last for about two seconds before he mentioned it was time to go.

They fought. And fought. Their lives on the line every time. The killed and fought and killed again. But every time they succeeded in killing another alien Freya would always have that smile on his face. Stella began to worry and confronted him about it a few times. He only turned his face away and said it was nothing. The smile made her feel uneasy, and thought the last couple of battles she took them on all by herself. But soon she felt something. She began to smile the same way too. Like she enjoyed destroying her enemies. Freya felt a bit guilty. Like he was the one turning her into the monster that he believe he was. But they both had to put their worries aside for now. They had finally reached the place where their destiny awaited.  
"So, you both made it…" There was a young lady with white hair and magenta eyes starting at the two.  
'You're…" Freya said in complete surprise and shock.  
"Hmmm? Oh my. It's you, Freya. How are you doing?"

"Fuck… so that's it huh." He gripped his sword tightly "That's all there is to it?" he gripped it tighter and tighter until his hand started to bleed. "First you raise me, then you want me to destroy you?! Is this some kind of sick joke?" The woman in white tilted her head.

"Joke? Maybe. Hmmhmmhmm~ but I love to see you all grown up."

"Freya… is this…" Stella asked. Freya gave a slow nod.  
"My mother. The one who raised me. Also the one who is responsible for this world falling to shit." He raised his rock canon and aimed it straight at her. "Sing Love."

"Freya. My little boy. You're all grown up." He was so shocked by that he dropped his gun. She walked over to him and embraced him. "You were a genetic mix up. You are a failure. You are nothing but a mistake. I bet it hurt when the scientists said that to you. But even though you weren't supposed to exist, I still loved you like my own child." She let go of him and hopped back nimbly. "And you, Stella. The only other White…" She gazed at the both

"You…you…" Freya was trembling, tears running down his face. Blood began to drip from his hands the point where he gripped his sword. He jerked his head back up and his eye erupted into an azure flame. But suddenly it began to change into a violent purple. He pulled MZMA's sword from under his coat. "MOTHERRR!" He ran at it the look of a mad man in his eyes. White Rock Shooter used her scythe to block his frantic rapid-fire attacks. The blood from his hands flowed out more and more coating the air in it's smell and color. "Agressor Overload!" he had almost completely lost his mind. Sing love had predicted he would do that and knocked him backward with a powerful swing.

"Freya!" Stella rushed to him. He was struggling to stand up, the flame in his eye extinguished. "You can't beat her alone." He glared at her. His eyes like the hardest steel. "Freya. We have to do this together." _Together Freya. _A voice rang in his head _One day you will find someone you can't live without. What will you say to her? _"Here." She extended a hand to him. "Don't be afraid. Take it." Freya's eyes calmed and he slowed extended his hand to her. The touched and she helped him up. Sing Love smiled. She son she had raised finally headed her advice, and it was time for them to face her. Freya took his Canon and formed it into twin pistols. Stella aimed her own canon at her. The eyes erupted into azure flames in unison and in response Freya's mother's eye erupted into a magenta flame. The fight began. Sing Love was overwhelmingly powerful. The battle felt hopeless but the two held their ground the best they could.

"Come now you two can do better than that, can't you?"

"You better think so. Ready, Freya?"

"Ready."

"Aggressor Mode!" They said in unison and their power swelled into a crescendo. The air swirled around and around as the battle rage on and on. It was a battle that meant painful death for both sides a permanent lose-lose situation. But as the battle raged on Stella and freya grew increasingly tired. They were almost at their limit.

"Stella."

"What?"

"You know what I'm, thinking don't you?"

"Can we even manage that?"

"We wont know. Unless we try."

"Right. Let's go." The took a stance. Freya was the first to speak.

"Now!" They both delivered a kick to her from opposite angles, unblockable. They had the momentum and it was time to finish the fight. "This is our fight!"

"A final requiem!" The attacks continued upward creating a tornado of force.

"Of our hopes!"

"And our dreams!"

"Jyuuga—"

"FUUBAKUSETSU!" they said in perfect unison as they ended the fight with a twin ax kick sending White Rock Shooter plummeting to the ground creating a large impact in the ground. The both landed sloppy and were beyond exhausted. They had used the last of their strength in that final blow.

"It is… over?" Freya asked panting.

"Freya… Stella." To their great surprise She was still standing. "You two have done so well. Stella." She paused for a moment. "I leave him to you. Take care of him." She fell again, dead.

"Mom…" Freya muttered. Their fight had finally come to an end. Then, time passed

"How much longer?" Stella asked Freya.

"I don't know. Maybe… uh… ten minutes?" it had been a whole years since their last battle and Freya and Stella has decided to live together in a small house in a clearing in the middle of the woods. Freya was making lunch. He had to take up hunting and medicine. Their mission was complete but their life was far from over.

"Well you'll have to learn to cook sometime." She said with a smile on her face.

"Why can't you do this again?"

"Because… things happen." She said place a hand on her pregnant stomach.

"Tch." He said with a small smirk on his face. "Right, right."

"I'm going outside. Call me back in when it's ready." She kissed his cheek and walked outside. The sun was shining brightly through the trees. She made her way over to a large tree stump and sat down. The world had come to an end, but the were living as if they were in paradise. Stella gazed out at the forest. Complete isolation. She thought back on all the memories she had. "If only Rothcall could see me now." She laughed a bit. She took in the air she breathed with a smile. She was created and designed for combat, but now she had to live life. One step at a time.

"Stella? It's ready! Come on in!"

"Coming!" It was Stella and Freya's life. They had become the human race.


End file.
